This invention relates in general to safety belt tensioning and rewinding means for safety belt retractors employed for storing safety belts or webbing of safety harnesses utilized in vehicles for restraining a passenger in his seat during emergency conditions. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improvement in means for providing an extended low tension range for a dual tension safety belt tensioning and rewind means. Safety belt retractors developed heretofore for use in storing and automatically locking safety belts of safety harnesses employed in vehicles have employed various means for providing a dual tension on the belt, a first tension for rewinding the belt onto the retractor and a second lower tension for maintaining the belt snug against the passenger when the belt is in use. The passenger is thus not subjected to the higher tension provided for rewinding the safety belt while the belt is in use. Exemplary of such prior dual tension safety belt retractors is that of United States Patent Application Ser. No. 751,753 filed Dec. 17, 1976 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,051 and entitled "Safety Belt Tensioning and Rewinding Retractor".
However, I have found that it is desirable to provide for a greater length of travel for the safety belt when in the low tension mode than was heretofore available in prior retractor constructions as in said prior application.